Ophidiophobia
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Mary-Anne has a fear that she's too afraid to confront and it gets in the way of her ninja training. Will she face her fear or live with the rest of her life?


_Hi everyone! I'm Back! I'm sorry I haven't been submitting stories lately, but I've had computer problems and work and stuff. But, I'm glad I finally something posted after few months. Anyway, in case you're not sure, the title means fear of snakes. I had this idea about a year back to see how one of my characters overcome her greates fear. There's a couple more chapters, but it might be a while before I start them. I want to try and catch up on my other works; and I'll definately post other chapters of my other posted stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story! My characters are on my profile page if you want to know a little about them._

_I don't own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or its characters.  
Sophie, Mary-Anne, Taylor, and Ricky are my adopted OCs.  
Zack, Danny, and Princess are my OCs. _

Chaper 1: The Problem

Fear...some say it's just a state of mind; that it's all in your head. However, most people today have their own basic scares: Fear of spiders, heights, closed spaces, needles, etc. Everyone is afraid of something, no matter how much you try to deny it. Some try to face their fears head on and move on with their lives; some, though, just live with it, because they're too afraid to take it on. One little girl is just like that and it's someone that you never expect to be afraid of anything; even though she is brave, there is one fear that became her weakness. It starts off with Sophie, Mary-Anne, and Taylor training in the fields; it's just a typical day for them.

Mary-Anne was taking a little break as the others were about to as well; it's also a little hot today.

"Man, what a day! It's getting hotter by the minute! I need a drink. Anyone else?" said Mary-Anne as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Taylor agreed to that, "Count me in. I wish it was cooler." She and Sophie grabbed some water as well.

Sophie nodded to her friend as she drank, "Ditto. It's seems like it's never gonna-" she stopped when she heard something in the bushes. "Did you hear that?"

The two girls looked at each other and back to Sophie with a shrug. Taylor said, "I don't know. Should we get out of here?"

Mary-Anne shook her head, "Nah. It's probably some punk trying to mess with us."

"Maybe so, but we should probably check it out, just in case. Grab your weapons." Sophie wanted to take procaution.

They nodded as they grabbed their gear: Taylor with her staff; Sophie with her Sigma gun; and Mary-Anne with her kunai knife. They slowly made their way towards the bushes. Sophie raised her gun and pointed at the bush.

She displayed a serious look, "Alright, whoever you are, come on out or we'll make you!" She took aim as her friends got ready as well.

But, before they could attack, out pops their friend Ricky, wearing some kind of scary ghost mask.

He raised his hands as he came out, "Whoa, whoa girls! It's only me!"

He takes off the mask as he takes a couple steps towards the girls; the trio just laid down their weapons as the sighed in relief and frustration.

Mary-Anne was the first to speak up, "Geez! Ricky, don't scare us like that! What are you doing with stupid mask anyway?"

Ricky laughed a little nervously, "I saved it from last Halloween and I just wanted to have some fun."

Sophie dropped her gun and glared at Ricky, "Ricky, you shouldn't sneak up on people who happen to have a couple of dangerous tools on them! You've could've been seriously hurt or worse!" She's right; there's nothing funny about 3 girls who know how to fight.

He felt kinda guilty after she said that; for Sophie did have a good point.

Ricky dropped the mask as he lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean any harm. I was just looking for a good scare is all."

Sophie dropped her glare and displayed a gentle smile as she walked over to her friend and placed her arm around his shoulders.

Sophie smiled as Ricky looked up at her, "Don't worry, pal. We all make mistakes; just remember not to sneak up on people who might fight back. Okay?" The boy nodded in agreement.

"And besides, we don't scare that easily. We're not afraid of anything. Right Mary-Anne?", Talyor asked her friend.

Mary-Anne felt a little uncomfortable by the question, but she smiled a little before she spoke, "Right. We're...uh...fearless. Heh."

But, before she could say anything else, they heard a ringing noise coming from Sophies backpack; she ran over to it and pulled out her communicator. She turns it on and Hi-Tech appears on the screen.

He started to speak, "Sophie, come in! You and your friends are needed right away!" She could tell that something was serious.

"What is it Hi-Tech? Is it Cobra?" Sophie asked.

Hi-Tech nodded before he continued, "Yes. The Cobra brats are causing some trouble in the park; it seems that another power stone is located and are planning to burn down the place until they find it. You three have to get down there before they hurt someone and cause any damage. You must stop them at all costs!"

The trio made their immediate decision, "Got it, Hi-Tech! We're on our way!" Sophie said to him.

With that said, the girls were ready to roll! Of course, being a part of Sigma 6, Sophie doesn't battle Cobra unless she has her Sigma Suit on.

She checked her Sigma system and she was ready to go_, "Sigma Suit activation code Alpha 5006. Identificaton: Sophie. Building nerotronic relays. Telemetric sensors on. Bio-feed max systems engaging. DNA ID: Verified."_

Now, it's time for the team to move out. But, not before Mary-Anne spoke to Ricky one last time.

"Sorry to ditch you Rick, but we have to move out!" she said at last.

Ricky shook his head, "No problem. You guys go ahead and good luck!"

"Right!" said the girls before they left.

They rode on their rocket-powered skateboards the KND gave them. They powered their boards and took off as fast as lightening; they made it to the park in 10 minutes, just as the Cobra children started wrecking the place. The girls jumped off their wheels and stood to face their foes.

Sophie took out her gun and pointed it towards them, "Alright you creeps, stop right there! Reach for the sky!"

The evil kids stopped what they were doing and turned to glare at the girls. Zack (son of Zartan), Danny (son of Destro), and Princess (daughter of the Baroness) just gave them ugly smirks as they stood there.

"Well, well, well," said Princess smugly, "If it isn't the amateur squad. What do you want?"

"Cause we don't want to be bothered." said Danny.

"Don't toy with us you jerks!" shouted Mary-Anne in a battle position. "We know what you're up to!"

Zack scoffed, "Huh! You losers couldn't fight daisies with your eyes closed. Why don't you go play with your dolls or something? We're busy."

Suddenly, Sophie fired a shot in the air!

"That was a warning shot, dude. You guys are not getting that power stone." said Sophie in a stern voice, "You're all going down!"

"Well Sigma brat", said Zack, "If it's a battle you want, you got it!"

It's on! The girls fought with determination and honor, while the Cobra kids used dirty tricks and unfair tactics. Unfortunately for them, Sophie and her team had a home field advantage; thanks to all their training, the girls were kicking butt! Even Taylor managed to grabbed the power stone before the enemy had the chance to take it. Things were looking good...that is, except for one incident.

"Game over, techno-boy!" exclaimed Mary-Anne, "You're mine!"

As she was about to punch him, she heard a faint sound coming from the bushes behind them. Mary-Anne looked down and saw a harmless garter snake slithering right past them. When she saw this, she let go of Danny and took a couple steps backwards; her eyes grew wide and her hands began to shake. Danny decided to use this advantage while he could and charged up his hands for an electric shock. Mary-Anne was too paralyzed to even defend herself.

"Well now. Looks like little miss ninja here is scared of a little itty-bitty snake." taunted Danny, "Too bad your stupid fear will be your downfall. Say good-night Mary-Anne!"

Of course, Sophie knew her friend was in trouble and sprang into action; she fired a shot a Danny, knocking him onto the ground. Sophie stood next to her friend, as the boy tried to stand up.

Danny glared at the girls, "You stupid little...grrrr! There's no way you can beat us like that!"

"Tough for you, Danny!" yelled Sophie, "In case you've been brainless for the past couple months, you should know that the good guys will always win! So there." She stuck out her tongue at him.

With Zack and Princess down as well, they had no choice but to retreat. Zack helped his comrades up and turned to the girls one last time.

"You little twerps may win this round, but we'll be back!" he shouted.

He used a smoke screen and in a flash, the Cobra kids were gone. Sophie turned to the ninja girl with concern; Taylor rushed up to her friends with the power stone in her hands.

"I got the stone, Sophie!" Taylor said, "What's wrong with her?"

Sophie shook her head, "I don't know. What happened back there Mary-Anne? Are you okay?" She wanted to know what happened before she intervened.

Mary-Anne snapped out of her paralisis and shook her head slightly before she spoke.

"Uh, don't worry about me guys. I just, ughh, felt a kinda tired." said Mary-Anne, "I probably trained too hard this week. Maybe I just need a little rest is all. I'll be fine." She laughed a little nervously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked the orange-haired girl, "Is there anything we can..."

"Uh...listen guys, I have to go home." interrupted Mary-Anne, "I don't wanna be late for the...the thing I..have to do. See you later!"

And just like that, she ran off like lightening. Her friends called her back, but the ninja girl ignored their calls and continued to run. She stopped when she approached her home; Mary-Anne took a few deep breaths before entering her house. She went inside and rushed to the bathroom; she went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face, before looking at her reflection.

"Okay, get ahold of yourself, Mary-Anne." she told herself, "You're a ninja and ninjas are not afraid of anything. Alright?" She tried to reassure herself as she calmed down; but it's not as easy as you may think.

What is wrong with Mary-Anne? Why was she scared of that little snake? And will her friends figure out how to help her? Well, find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


End file.
